Infestissumam
by Raven Coffin
Summary: Le sheriff était obsédé par l'histoire du chasseur, il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il puisse recouvrir ses plaies, qu'il le fasse se sentir vivant. OS. RickxDaryl.
**_B_** onsoir! Nouvel os sur Walking Dead, cette fois-ci sur RickxDaryl. Mon autre os sur MerlexDaryl est le "préquel" de celui-ci, pas en terme d'histoire mais plus de psychologie d'un personnage, c'est pour cela que je vous invite à le lire et a laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir (:

Couple : RickxDaryl

Raiting : Un M justifié.

Ps : pardon pour les fautes, encore.

* * *

 _ **I** nfestissumam._

Depuis leur arrivée à Alexandria le groupe commençait à pouvoir se détendre, la méfiance étant encore de mise ils restaient principalement ensemble, à dormir à plusieurs sous le même toit, serrant toutes les nuits contre leurs poitrines les couteaux qui les avaient si souvent de fois sauvés.

La plupart s'était fait à l'idée de profiter d'un foyer chaleureux plutôt que de retourner vivre au grand air, là où les morts sont légions. Mais Daryl n'était pas de ceux-là, les espaces restreint le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un sédentaire. Il avait finit par s'installer un peu plus loin dans le champ, son campement longeait la muraille et était face à la maison de Rick, il fallait qu'il les ai en vu, tous.

Rick quant à lui était toujours sur la défensive, à émettre vainement ses arguments face à Michonne, son angoisse était permanente, spécialement quand tous se croyaient à l'abri. Le seul avec qui il pouvait parler de ses craintes se trouvait en face de chez lui, à dépecer des écureuils.

Daryl releva la tête à l'arrivée du sheriff et mit de côté ses proies, sorti un paquet de Marlboro ensanglanté et l'alluma en le fixant.

-Je peux te parler ? Dit Rick en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Il n'y a que toi pour comprendre.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

Son visage était crispé d'inquiétude, ses bras machinalement posés de sorte à sortir son arme et ses yeux étaient brillants, imprégnés d'une détermination sans faille.

-Soit on reste ici et on leur apprend à se battre soit on prend les armes et la ville.

-La plupart du groupe pense comme Michonne, qu'il faut leur donner leur chance.

-La chance n'a aucune incidence dans ce merdier, soit tu te bats pour survivre soit tu te laisses crever, cracha t-il. Ce sont des enfants face à une armée de mort en dehors de ces murs, je laisse la chance aux croyants.

Daryl avait un profond respect pour Rick, il était sorti du coma seul, avait erré des jours pour retrouver sa famille et avait su depuis lors dirigé le groupe d'une main de fer. Il était aussi l'un des seuls à l'écouter vraiment, il ne voyait pas en lui qu'un simple Redneck mais bien un survivaliste aussi indispensable que Glenn ou Carol.

-Dans tous les cas je te suis.

Le sheriff fit une pause un instant, le fixant intensément, d'une manière beaucoup trop particulière pour ne pas paraître douteuse aux yeux du brun.

-Carol a émis des doutes sur leur fonctionnement, elle nous rejoindra.

-Viens me voir dès que tu as besoin.

Rick le salua de la tête, fronça les sourcils sous les rayons du soleil puis marcha en direction de sa maison. Ses jambes arquées et sa démarche voûté lui donnait un air abattu, brisé par tant d'années de lutte, pourtant il était toujours resté debout.

Le lendemain Carol prévint Daryl de son absence à la réunion en dehors du mur, elle se devait de jouer la « femme » auprès de leur nouvelle communauté. Ce faisant elle fut prise pour un atelier gâteaux chez Jessie, l'épouse du médecin.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux près de la maison abandonnée et prirent le temps de s'assurer qu'aucun rôdeur n'irait les déranger.

-J'ai parlé à Deanna, ils nous ont recrutés pour leur sécurité, souffla t-il. On a déjà beaucoup de mal à protéger les nôtres alors alourdir notre responsabilité n'est pas dans mes priorités.

-La ville est beaucoup trop grande, des groupes extérieurs pourraient faire une percée sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

À la fin de sa phrase Daryl décocha un carreau dans la tête d'un rôdeur, puis couru le récupérer, en se relevant il écarquilla les yeux et fit marche arrière en silence. Une horde était à cinquante mètres d'eux, avançant passivement en quête de chaire fraîche. Sans un mot ils se réfugièrent dans la maison attenante et barricadèrent rapidement. Puis le silence s'abattit quelques secondes. Ils finirent par entendre les grognements, le stress monta en flèche et Rick se saisit de son couteau, prêt à bondir sur le premier macchabée qui aurait exploité une faille.

-On attend au moins une demie-heure après leur départ, chuchota t-il au brun.

Mais au même moment l'ancien habitant de cette bicoque revint de son faux sommeil et agrippa de dos avec force le sheriff qui se débattit violemment, faisant tomber un immense miroir qui se brisa. Il agrippa le rôdeur par la nuque et enfonça son couteau dans son crâne. Mais déjà à la porte s'amassaient les autres, grattant, tapant et grognant au nouveau son. Rick et Daryl se précipitèrent pour bloquer l'immense table qu'ils avaient précédemment bloquée contre l'entrée, se regardant avec peur, se disant à eux-mêmes qu'ils seraient respectivement le dernier visage qu'ils verraient avant de se faire dévorer par les morts.

-On peut essayer de les faire entrer un par un, dit Rick la mâchoire crispée.

Les pensées de Daryl se confondaient, il voulait survivre mais la réalité le saisissait cruellement, il était impossible de contrôler le flux si la porte s'ouvrait.

-Non, on va se faire envahir. Mieux vaut attendre qu'un gibier passe et les fassent changer de menu.

Mais les coups ne faiblissaient toujours pas, une demie heure était passée et les morts arpentaient librement la forêt.

Le brun regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux il devinait difficilement les formes à sa portée, les quelques rayons s'infiltrant difficilement à travers les volets ne lui donnait qu'un piètre aperçu.

-Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver un truc. Tu peux tenir ?

-Vas-y, je tiendrais, cracha t-il amer.

Le chasseur lâcha sa prise et s'enfonça dans la pièce avenante, il regarda autour de lui, analysant son environnement avec rapidité et logique. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une voiture télécommandée, il s'adossa et vérifia si elle était en état de marche, par chance les piles amorçaient encore les roues. Il attrapa ensuite une casserole et la remplit de vieux papiers journaux, la ficela à la voiture puis enduisit les feuilles de gnôle trouvée un peu plus loin. Puis il revint vers Rick qui luttait toujours pour ne pas faire entrer les macchabées.

-J'ai une idée mais va falloir que tu tiennes encore.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, t'occupes pas de moi !

Il se précipita dans la chambre du fond et fouilla pour trouver un chiffon à enflammer, en soulevant le tapis il découvrit une trappe qui menait sous les fondations de la maison. Alors il ouvrit la trappe et s'y infiltra en prenant le jouet et la manette de navigation. Il s'approcha au maximum du bord puis retira son t-shirt, l'imbiba d'alcool et lui mit le feu. Il le plongea dans la casserole et actionna la voiture à distance qui s'emballa et attira les rôdeurs comme des mouches. Il sortit, marchant derrière eux, les éloignant toujours plus. Estimant qu'ils seraient hors d'atteinte le chasseur balança la télécommande puis revint auprès de Rick qui s'était écroulé d'épuisement à terre.

-Merci, tu nous as sauvé la vie, dit-il avec sincérité. J'étais persuadé qu'on y passerait.

Daryl hocha la tête et se mit dos à lui pour récupérer sa bouteille, mais le sheriff se tût subitement, il avait en face de lui le dos mutilé du chasseur, brûlé ou fouetté à différent endroits. Une rage sous-jacente s'empara de lui et il serra le poing.

Puis le chasseur s'installa face à lui, il laissa glisser l'alcool dans sa gorge, appréciant un remontant après tant de stress.

-C'est ton père qui t'as fait ça ?

-Entre autre.

Le brun n'avait pas prit la peine de regarder son interlocuteur pour lui répondre, Rick en déduisit rapidement que le sujet était on ne peut plus délicat. Il laissa ça de côté, mais il voulait savoir, il devait savoir.

-On va dormir ici, la nuit est déjà en train de tomber et si on tombe sur une horde on aura aucune chance.

Daryl parti enfiler un t-shirt puis rejoignit l'autre.

Ils virèrent le macchabée fraîchement envoyé à la vraie mort puis installèrent des renforcements sur les issues. La nuit allait être longue.

Les deux premières heures le silence régnait en maître dans le salon, les deux respectivement sur leur lit de fortune, pas un n'avaient pipé mot. Le chasseur devait être à la moitié de sa bouteille quand il s'alluma une clope, regardant longuement le sheriff appuyé sur des cartons à l'équilibre précaire.

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé ça tout à l'heure ?

À cette question Rick releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles dans celles du brun.

-J'ai eu affaire à des cas de maltraitance quand j'étais sheriff, disons que c'est plus courant qu'on le croit.

Daryl esquissa un sourire en coin et regarda la bouteille, la mine sombre.

-Y'avait mon père et mon frère. Le vieux s'est vengé sur moi quand Merle est parti.

-Et pourquoi Merle te faisais ça ?

Il y eut un long silence, les doigts du chasseur se resserrèrent autour du goulot et bientôt Rick ne pu plus distinguer ses yeux. Il voyait bien que la question allait miner son moral mais il exigeait savoir, il voulait découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette adoration malsaine pour son frère.

-Il avait un jeu, quand il était défoncé il s'amusait avec moi.

Le sheriff fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers l'autre, posa sa main sur son épaule et capta son regard. Il était emplie de regret, de douleur, d'un manque maladif que peu de personne aurait pu comprendre.

-Tu veux dire qu'il te battait pour s'amuser ?

-Non, il me brûlait mais pas dans le dos.

Au vu de cette réponse évasive Rick s'installa aux côtés de Daryl, attrapa la gnôle et bu une grande gorgée. Le liquide était tellement fort qu'il se sentit faible et repoussa un hoquet douloureux.

-Il te brûlait où ?

Mais pas un son ne sortit de la bouche du brun, il resta muet, enfermé encore dans cette prison qu'était son esprit.

Le châtain tentait de se résonner, il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais ce besoin de savoir était viscérale, suffoquant. Il se mit sur ses genoux et attrapa les extrémités du t-shirt du chasseur et le leva doucement, lui laissant le temps de décider s'il s'en sentait capable. Étonnamment il se laissa faire, exposant son buste brûlé centimètre par centimètre. Les brûlures définissaient un trajet bien précis et quand il finit par poser les yeux sur son bas ventre il serra si fort ses mâchoires qu'elles craquèrent dans un bruit sourd.

-Tu étais jeune quand il t'as fait ça ?

Le son qui sortit de la gorge de Daryl brisa la colère de l'autre, il y avait comme un désespoir hystérique dans ce rire, le genre qui vous marque.

-La dernière fois c'était avant que tout parte en couille.

La rage revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie, décimant à nouveau le peu d'humanité qu'il restait en lui. Il glissa sa main dans son cou et prit ses lèvres dans un mouvement brut, il sentit le chasseur se tendre et agripper fermement son bras. Puis il le plaqua sur son matelas de fortune et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, mordant ses cicatrices, se délectant de sa peau salée.

Les mains de Daryl s'aventurait sous le t-shirt du sheriff, griffant avec dureté son ventre, se hâtant de défaire sa ceinture.

Tout ça lui avait manqué, son frère avait beau l'avoir prit comme on prend une prostituée il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait finit par apprécier secrètement. Mais ce qui était inavouable pour Merle ne l'était pas pour Rick.

Il finit par descendre le jean du châtain jusque ses genoux et plongea sa tête contre son bas-ventre, léchant ses veines apparentes, sa ligne de poil épousant sa barbe de trois jours.

Puis il descendit encore, déposant sa langue sur la moindre parcelle de peau, extatique de le goûter, de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche. Il s'exécuta quand il eut finit de débarrasser Rick de ses vêtements et de le laisser s'asseoir, l'accueillant à pleine bouche, réprimant un gémissement de satisfaction.

Le sheriff quant à lui avait les yeux fermés, ses doigts se perdaient dans les mèches noires de l'autre, et il soupirait son prénom avec envie tout en l'incitant à accélérer. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre immédiatement.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il découvrit un Daryl à genoux en train de serrer son érection à travers son jean, creusant les joues sur son sexe, glissant sa langue sur son frein, lapant son gland lui extirpant des râles érotiques. Aucune femme ne serait jamais plus excitante qu'une bête sauvage qui se soumet et se dévoue à vous.

-Arrêtes toi, soupira t-il difficilement. J'en veux plus.

Il se releva rapidement et entraîna le chasseur avec lui, enfouit ses lèvres sur la naissance de sa toison et souffla quand il le déshabilla. Aucun homme ne l'avait attiré d'aucune manière mais Daryl faisait exception à la règle, il était un aimant à lui-même.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre à se masturber mutuellement, leurs regards restaient fuyant mais leurs mouvements étaient méthodiques, voulus. Mais ça ne leur suffisait plus.

Rick se redressa et se mit derrière le brun, il examina son dos quelques secondes puis secoua la tête vigoureusement et se pencha au dessus de ses fesses. Seul leurs respirations saccadées émanaient d'eux, leurs corps s'accouplant parfaitement ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Le châtain passa son bras autour du cou de l'autre puis suça deux de ses doigts, plaçant son autre main sur son sexe allant et venant sur le trait de ses fesses.

Avec habilité il enfonça un doigt puis l'autre et ferma les yeux. C'était chaud et serré, cette simple pensée le faillit faire venir et il pinça l'extrémité de sa verge, lâchant un juron frustré. Puis il entama les va et vient qui ne suffisaient très rapidement plus à satisfaire Daryl.

Dans un bruit humide il les retira et plaça son gland contre son anus puis força l'entrée en gémissement longuement. Le chasseur s'adossa légèrement et mordit son bras pour ne pas le supplier d'y aller d'un coup, la douceur il la donnait volontiers aux femmes.

C'est alors qu'il plaqua ses fesses au bassin de Rick qui poussa un cri de plaisir, se voyant dirigé le sheriff attrapa ses hanches et commença ses coups de butoirs, s'enfonçant sans répit dans son étroitesse.

Le brun se chargea de se masturber au rythme des poussées du châtain, jouant avec son urètre humide, ses gémissements rauques s'alliaient à ceux de son compagnon.

Rick accéléra vivement, les fesses de l'autre claquaient contre lui, il se sentait fiévreux, éprit d'un incendie qui avait embrasé ses veines, son bas-ventre, sa tête. Les plaintes de Daryl se voulaient discrètes mais à chaque poussée contre sa prostate il laissait échapper des râles, agrippant durement le matelas, creusant instinctivement ses reins pour plus de profondeur.

Le châtain augmenta la rapidité brutalement et enfonça ses ongles dans ses hanches, déchirant sa peau, le sang coula entre ses doigts et il perdit pied. La vue du brun frissonnant à ses lacérations l'avait excité au summum, il pouvait le prendre sauvagement sans craindre de le blesser, il pouvait se libérer.

À cette pensée il mit un dernier coup de rein et se déversa dans un long gémissement tout en se penchant contre l'autre, son front écrasé dans le creux de son dos.

Il se retira sans ménagement puis s'assit et prit le chasseur contre lui, descendant sa main calleuse jusqu'à prendre sa verge en main. Il entama un va et vient et sourit quand il vit le ventre de Daryl se contracter durement sous les vagues de plaisir.

-Fais le en me brûlant.

-Hors de question.

Alors il accéléra, jouant de son gland avec son pouce, remontant descendant sans cesse. Contre lui le brun se déhanchait, incapable de contrôler les ondes montantes en lui, il était totalement à sa merci. La seule différence c'est qu'il n'avait pas à souffrir ou à être humilié pour être autorisé à jouir.

Son corps se cambra violemment et il accueillit l'orgasme dans un râle rauque foutrement excitant. Il se laissa tomber contre le torse de Rick et s'alluma une clope, savourant cette satiété sexuelle, il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendue depuis le début de toute cette merde.

-Merci, lâcha t-il presque dans un murmure.

Le sheriff le serra contre lui puis se rhabilla de son côté. De son côté le chasseur n'aspirait qu'à sombrer dans le peu de sommeil qu'il lui restait, il enfila en grande peine ses vêtements et s'affala sur le matelas.

-Dors, je m'occupe de faire la garde.

Daryl acquiesça du menton puis se coucha dos à lui, il s'endormit bercé par la torpeur de leur activité, coupablement heureux de s'être ouvert au seul homme qu'il respectait sans limites.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
